La broma de Abril
by ASUKA02
Summary: Abril es el mes de hacerse bromas en Konoha, Naruto no queriendo quedarse atrás, hace una súper broma para su esposa, pero ahora Sakura está furiosa y a jurado vengarse, ¿que hará Sakura para quedar a mano? *One-Shot NaruSaku*


**_Los personajes son de Kishimoto, la trama aquí presente si es mía._**

 _Advertencia: Realidad alterna, NaruSaku post-guerra._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **LA BROMA DE ABRIL**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Naruto ya llegue!. —anunció Sakura entrando a la casa.

Al no escuchar respuesta fue a la cocina, el lugar favorito del rubio, cuando estaba en el hospital se había enterado que Naruto ya había regresado de su última misión y no dudo en venir a su encuentro.

Frunció el ceño levemente extrañada al no verlo sentado allí comiendo ramen. —¿Naruto?, ¿donde se habrá metido? —murmuró recorriendo el lugar con la vista.

—¡Naruto ya llegue! —Caminó hacia el baño y tocó la puerta, —Naruto… ¿estás allí?

Nada, sólo silencio.

—Seguro está dormido, ese baka no debería estar dormido a esta hora, después no puede dormir en la noche y no me deja dormir a mi —se quejo caminando hacia la habitación que ambos compartían.

Cuando abrió la puerta, tampoco estaba allí, pero vio que sobre la cama había una hoja de papel, la cual no dudo en tomar entre sus manos, contenía varias palabras con la letra del rubio.

 _Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei fue nombrado Hokage antes que yo, la abuela Tsunade se a jubilado sin darme mi paga, estamos en la quiebra, con todo esto siento que ya no puedo más, soy un hombre que no te puede dar nada de lo que mereces. He decido acabar con mi vida, y lo he hecho en el baño para que no te de miedo dormir en esta habitación, porque esta casa es lo único que te puedo dejar._

La primera reacción de Sakura fue bufar creyendo que era una estúpida broma, pero luego recordó que Naruto si se había medio deprimido cuando Kakashi fue nombrado Hokage antes que él, pero era noticia vieja, sería posible que…

La garganta se le seco y su corazón se acelero, Sakura se dirigió rápidamente al baño, abrió la puerta y la imagen de Naruto con una soga al cuello, colgado de una de las vigas del techo y la lengua afuera, le impacto con horror.

—Na-ruto —su voz se quebró y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar como cascadas,— ¿por qué? —se doblo con ambas manos en el pecho.

Mientras la mente de Sakura intentaba procesar la información y su estado de shock le impedía razonar, Naruto quien estaba escondido tras la puerta del baño, se sintió terrible por haberla hecho llorar. Creyó que se asustaría, pero que inmediatamente ella recordaría que estaban en el mes de las bromas, luego lo perseguiría por toda la casa para golpearlo, pero que después ambos se reirían de la broma.

El ninja se acerco por la espalda de su mujer y la abrazo asustándola, ella estaba temblando como una gelatina.

—Sakura-chan, no llores, estoy vivo. —le dijo con voz suave.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido, Sakura comprendió que nada era real y que Naruto le había hecho una broma muy pesada, que estaban en el maldito mes de las bromas, una tradición adoptada de otros países.

La rabia se apodero de ella, tenía que desahogarse —¡SHANNARO!

Sakura le lanzo un puñetazo, que lo pegó del techo y cayó en el piso en una posición muy incómoda, con los pies para arriba, el ahorcado perdió la forma de Naruto y fue sustituido por un espantapájaros, Sakura se puso a gritarle furiosa.

—IDIOTA, ¡me hiciste creer que te habías suicidado!, —ahora estaba llorando de lo ridícula que se sentía —¡que te había perdido para siempre!, —se seco las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, —¡¿crees que es gracioso?!.

El rubio seguía viendo pajaritos alrededor de su cabeza.

—Err... Sakura-chan... era la broma de abril, ay, mi cabeza quiere explotar. —lloriqueó aun viendo pájaros alrededor de su cabeza.

—¡Pues que te explote!, ¡me voy a vengar ya lo veras!.

Salió a zancadas del baño y en los siguientes días Naruto dormía en el sofá por miedo a que Sakura lo asfixiará con una almohada, todos sus calzones desaparecieron mágicamente al igual de su reserva especial de ramen.

La situación en la casa se había vuelto insoportable para el Uzumaki, él sólo quería volver a la normalidad, reconocía que se le había ido la mano con la broma a su esposa, pero ella no quería sus disculpas, quería que Naruto se enojara y gritara. Pero Naruto manteniendo su buen humor y sin quejarse de la bromas de Sakura sólo hacía que ella se empecinara más en hacerlo rabiar.

.

.

El jueves por la tarde cuando regresaba a la casa que tenían en la aldea, vio a una mujer muy sexy cerca de su vivienda, con el pelo castaño, una mini falta y una blusa ajustada, ella le hizo una seña para que se acercara y Naruto se acerco sin dudar.

" _Sakura-chan eres muy obvia"_ pensó divertido.

El shinobi andaba atento a cualquier bromita pesada por parte de su esposa, aunque ya no estaban en abril, igual sabía que era Sakura con un jutsu de transformación.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —le pregunto él tranquilamente.

Ella se acerco seductoramente a él —si, en mucho, —estiro una mano para acariciarle el rostro, con el dedo pulgar toco los labios del ninja, —he viajado desde muy lejos para saber que se siente tener sexo con el héroe del mundo.

Naruto tosió sorprendido, _"wou Sakura estaba haciendo un buen papel de mujer indecente",_ el rubio sonrió divertido, iba a seguirle el juego, hasta que ella se enojara, recuperara su forma original y reconociera que lo mejor era dejar las bromas de una vez por todas.

El ninja respondió con seriedad —entonces no puedo hacer que pierdas el viaje, entremos y aprovechamos que mi esposa no está aquí.

Ella sonrió y acercándose al oído del ninja le susurró, —creo que es mejor ir a otro lugar cariño, he sabido que tienes una mujer muy fuerte y podría matarme si nos descubre.

Confiado negó con la cabeza, estaba seguro que era Sakura, eso creía él.

—Es malgastar dinero, Sakura-chan siempre viene después de las tres de la tarde. —insistió él.

Ella lo miro sorprendida y Naruto sonrió, _"ajá Sakura-chan te voy a dar una lección y unas nalgadas"._

—Vamos, vamos, no hay que perder tiempo. —la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta dentro de la casa, cerró la puerta y sin darle tiempo a nada la besó apasionadamente apegándola contra la pared, acariciándole una pierna…

—Que intenso. —comentó ella apenas tuvo un respiro.

Naruto volvió a besarla y desvistiéndola la llevo hasta el cuarto, en menos de tres minutos ya tenía a esa mujer desnuda en la cama, era un poco raro para él ver a otra mujer desnuda que no fuese Sakura, aunque sabía que era su Sakura-chan.

—¿Que pasa querido tienes miedo que venga tu esposa y nos descubra? —le reto ella.

La verdad estaba sorprendido de que Sakura-chan aun no le fuese dado una paliza, pensando que él en verdad era capaz de ponerle los cuernos.

 _"Así que quieres llevar esto más lejos Sakura-chan"_

—Yo no le tengo miedo a nada.

Se termino de desnudar, puso una almohada bajo el trasero de la mujer para poder moverse con más facilidad y se acomodo entre sus piernas, ella suspiró cuando la penetró lentamente, estando cara a cara le dijo —a ver cuánto te dura la concentración con esa técnica.

Ella lo besó usando la lengua y él comenzó a moverse eróticamente…

Después de dos orgasmos y varias nalgadas, ella seguía siendo una desconocida, y el rubio seguía empecinado en creer que era su esposa, para cuando él término, estaba sumamente agotado.

Se acostó al lado de ella y dijo. —me rindo Sakura-chan, tu ganaste, no sé cómo pudiste mantener la técnica de transformación.

Ella arrugo la frente, —No soy Sakura y no sé de qué técnica me hablas? —le respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Él movió la cabeza para verla y le respondió —No bromees con eso Sakura-chan, sé que eres tú.

La castaña cubriendo su cuerpo con una sabana respondió con seriedad —me llamo Natsumi y finalmente logre mi meta de acostarme con el héroe del mundo, eres una maquina, que afortunada es tu esposa.

Él abrió los ojos como platos y sintió un miedo aterrador recorriendo todo su cuerpo—¡¿qué dices?!

—Que soy Natsumi y no sé de qué técnica hablas. —respondió alegremente.

Naruto rápidamente salió de la cama y tapándose sus partes intimas con una almohada, chillo asustado. —¡¿no eres Sakura-chan?!

Ella negó con una sonrisa, —como eres el héroe del mundo debes ganar mucho dinero, a partir de ahora tendrás que acostarte conmigo semanalmente y darme dinero o le contare a tu esposa lo que hemos hecho aquí.

Naruto se puso azul y comenzó a tartamudear. —pe-pero, yo creí que tu eres ella, que eras mi esposa.

Ella salió de la cama y Naruto no dejo que lo tocara, se había acostado con otra mujer que no era su esposa, y lo había hecho en la misma cama donde dormía con Sakura,se sentía muy mal,era algo imperdonable. De pronto se sentía enfermo.

La castaña se acostó nuevamente en la cama y desde allí sintiéndose poderosa le respondió —Pues no lo soy querido, estas en mis manos, si no me das todo lo que te pida le contare lo que hicimos a tu mujer.

Naruto muy afectado por la situación dijo a punto de llorar. —Sakura-chan no me va a perdonar nunca, como pude ser tan idiota y creer que tú eras ella.

Ella lo vio sufrir en silencio, sonrió y le dijo. —De hecho, —la voz de ella ahora sonó diferente, —ya estamos a mano Naruto.

El rubio levanto el rostro y vio que la mujer castaña había dejado de ser una extraña para ser una pelirosa envuelta en la sabana y muerta de la risa. —dios, tu cara Naruto jaja…

Naruto arrugo la frente y enojado grito —¡ESO NO FUE NADA GRACIOSO SAKURA-CHAN!.

Aunque por dentro estaba muy, muy aliviado.

—Sí lo fue, debiste ver tu cara, te pusiste azul y de todos los colores —decía entre risas.

—¡¿Cómo puedes reírte de una broma tan cruel Sakura-chan?!, ¡ha sido el minuto más horrible de mi vida!, ¡creí que te perdería para siempre!.

Ella seguía riéndose.

Naruto comenzó a vestirse furioso, —¡ya no te rías!.

La pelirosa trato de calmarse, —Dios, lo más difícil fue mantener la técnica en esos momentos, ya sabes.

Naruto se sentía ridículo, durante todo ese rato pensó que estaba dándole una lesión a su esposa, y era lo contario, ella había maquinado darle ese gran susto.

—¡No te rías!, no fue gracioso, te has pasado de la raya. —se quejaba enfadado.

Sakura se sentó en medio de la cama, tenía una gran sonrisa triunfante.

—Llevaba días pensando que hacer para pagarte con la misma moneda, que sintieras lo mismo que yo cuando vi tu cadáver, entonces pensé en esto, y en que tu pensarías que era yo usando un jutsu de transformación, pero lo que me importaba era la parte de Natsumi chantajeándote, debiste ver tu cara.

Sakura siguió riéndose mientras Naruto la miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

En la noche de ese mismo día, hicieron las paces, Sakura le devolvió todos los calzones y su colección de ramen, los había ocultado en casa de sus padres, no era tan malvada como para echarlos a la basura.

En el hogar de los Uzumaki Haruno no volvieron a existir las bromas del mes de abril, de hecho Naruto no quería ni que le mencionaran nada al respecto.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Ya sé que debería estar actualizando mis otros fics, pero cuando las ideas vienen hay que aprovecharlas, por cierto en la vida real si existe esta celebración en varios países, es algo similar al día de los inocentes, pero no me voy a poner a darles clases de historia. Me despido hasta otra historia, espero haberlos entretenido uno poco. XD


End file.
